The CCR-Flow Core is an indispensable resource for NCI and contractor investigators at the Frederick National Lab for Cancer research. Seventy six investigators from 27 different laboratories have used the expertise of the flow core staff and the instrumentation available and maintained by the staff. The Flow Cytometry Core staff and instrumentation have supported the following studies during the last fiscal year: characterizations of the role of MDSC's, sorting support to creation of yeast libraries expressing transfected genes; studies of mesenchymal stem cell differentiation; analysis of TNFR on CD4 effector cells in colitis TNFR2's role in the immune checkpoint stimulator and oncoprotein as a possible cancer treatment; glycan alteration of resistance to a membrane lytic anticancer peptide and tethering of Lsh associated with epigenetic signaling. The instruments are used daily by the trained investigators often into the night and on the weekends. during the first three quarters of 2018, the Core staff trained 17 investigators, including 4 from CCR labs outside of the CIP, to run their own samples. This training process significantly increased the efficiency of Flow Core usage and increasing the functional output of the flow instruments. Without this training program, individual investigators acquiring and analyzing their own data, the government would need to hire two or more full-time, experienced individuals to perform the same volume of work. In addition, between October 2018 and July 2018, the Core staff performed over 140 cell sorts and analyzed 1,978 samples for investigators. During the same period, at least 17 papers have been published by investigators using data generated using the Core's instruments and expertise.With the investigators acquiring the data and analyzing their own samples, the staff has had more time to sort. This removes the need for the government to hire more full time experienced individuals to perform the same volume of work. The Core has upgraded the instruments available (in the last several years) to have equivalent capabilities to help prevent loss of data because the instrument needed was in use by another investigator or down because of needed repairs. In addition, the cell sorters have also have been coordinated to have capabilities to allow direct translation of an experiment developed on an analyzer to the cell sorter to sort out the populations of cells of interest to be further studied. It is critical to have this flexibility in analysis of samples as well as for sorting of cells, without requiring investigators to re-design multiparameter antibody detection panels.